


Szron

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [63]
Category: Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra, Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Live Action Movies)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Asnabis, Fluff, M/M, Nuberix, Winter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Dla Fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts).



Nubernabis poczuł się szczerze oczarowany widokiem, na który miał okazję patrzeć pierwszy i być może ostatni raz w życiu. Był architektem, więc po części i artystą, zatem potrafił docenić piękno. Kraina zwana Galią jest zimna i surowa, ale też cudowna. 

Egipcjanin stał na podwórzu, otulony grubym, ciepłym futrem z lamparta i przyglądał się czarno - białemu światu. Spod śniegu przebijały się kanciaste kontury chałup, z kominów których unosił się gęsty dym, i pokraczne, przypominające potwory, sylwetki nagich drzew. To właśnie one urzekły go i wzbudziły szczery zachwyt, bo na ich gałęziach osiadła substancja, ni to lód, ni to kryształ, tworząc fantazyjne wzory.

Usłyszał skrzypienie śniegu — to blondwłosy Gal, Amsternix, zmierzał w jego stronę. Zawinięty był w pelerynę, a w rękach niósł ciężki pled. 

— Nie chcę by nasz gość zmarzł — powiedział przyjaźnie, narzucając na niego gruby materiał; jego dłonie pozostały na ramionach obcokrajowca. — Co tak podziwiasz?

— Tamte drzewa.

— Ach, tak. To szron się na nich osadził. Natura jest najwspanialszym artystą.

— Tak, masz rację. Nigdy nie stworzę nic tak pięknego, jak to, Astretixie.

— Asterixie. 

— No mówię, Astorixie.

Wojownik przyglądał się przystojnemu obcemu; ostrym rysom twarzy, oliwkowej cerze, czarnym oczom i włosom.  _ Ciekawe, czy potrafiłbym sprawić, by choć w łożu wyjękiwał moje imię poprawnie? _


End file.
